Teen Pregnancy
by Thesecretcirclecharmedlover
Summary: 17 Year Old Allison and 16 Year Old Scott end up falling in love and Allison becomes pregnant. Are they going to keep it or get rid of it? Is Stiles and Lydia together or are they just helping their friends out? Are their parents going to find out? Are they going be able to cope and afford everything that they need to have a baby? How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1- Having Fun

Chapter One

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't be bothered to describe what the characters look like. Obviously the people who are reading this, have watched the show and know what the characters look like.**_

_Scott was walking almost the lockers at school, when he spotted Allison looking through her locker for her books for Maths which they had the next lesson. He quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Allison." She smiled and turned around hugging into him. _

"_Hey Scott." She then kissed him on the lips softly, shutting the locker door behind her. He kissed her back softly and looked at her cute, beautiful face, moving a strand of her and placing it behind her ear._

"_Wanna hang out tonight, we can do homework or we can go out for a romantic meal?" _

_Allison smiled and looked into his eyes. "Sure, but my father is out tonight, so we can head over to mine, after to the meal and sit and talk?" _

_The corners of Scott's lips turned upwards, as a grin appeared on his face. "Hmm, I would love that. Good idea babe."_

_They both went into maths and couldn't wait until the lesson was over. They were playing a chance game, where you had to throw a coin and try and land it in the cup, if you didn't land it in then there would be a test next lesson and if you landed it in then there wouldn't be any tests for the whole month. Everyone cheered as everyone kept landing it in the cup._

_The school bell rang and they practically ran out of the classroom and met outside the classroom. "I will ring you when I am ready and then you pick me up?" Allison smiled, waiting for Scott's reply. _

And that's how it all started, one night of madness, one night of passion, one amazing night alone with the love of her life.

_He picked her up and took her to a fancy romantic restaurant. He made sure that she had a her full on food, whilst listening to a band that he ordered to go to the restaurant, they were singing love songs to Allison and Scott, her favourite band. _

_Allison was in her element, she had a great meal and was looking forward to spending some quality, alone time with Scott. If she wasn't already deeply in love with Scott, then she would be falling even harder for him. He was her love and she was his. _

_As soon as they arrived at her house, she opened the door, pulling Scott in behind her, kissing his cheek. She locked the door behind them and they kissed until they were breathless and were going to pass out. She giggled and took his hand, leading him upstairs to the bedroom._

_Scott picked her up, kissing her gently and passionately on her lips, laying her softly onto the bed, as he crawled and leaned on top of her. She pulled him gently, so he fell on top of her, kissing him passionately. "I love you" she breathed in a whisper. _

"_I love you, Forever and Always."_

_Scott spent the night, making passionate love and slept like a baby, cuddling Allison closely. He could never get used to it and neither could she. _

Everything started to feel like it was getting better from there, their love was getting stronger and stronger with every move they took.


	2. Chapter 2- Throwing Up And Feeling Down

Chapter Two

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please can the people who are reading this fan-fiction review it if they can. I love to get feedback and if anyone has any ideas can you please tell me and I will try to include them. Thanks **___

_Allison was wondering the corridors at school, a fortnight or two after hanging out with Scott and spending the night together. All through the couple of weeks, they both had been acting differently, really loved up and really happy, excited almost. Everyone could tell the difference between them, but they didn't know what caused it._

_Allison felt sick of all of a sudden and ran towards the girls toilets. Scott watched her run and had looked concerned, he thought, 'maybe she is just ill or got a stomach bug'. Scott turned to look at Stiles, who was just staring at the place where she was. _

_Lydia followed Allison and held her hair back, as she threw up and kept throwing up for at least 2 minutes. She finally stood up, flushing the toilet behind her and walked out to the sink, washing her hands and chucking water into her face. "I'm sorry Lyd. I bet this is not the best sight to see."_

"_It's fine, Allison. You are an amazing friend and I bet that you would do the same for me." Lydia nodded in agreement and looked at her in the eye._

"_You feel better? I think you should go home, you look like shit."_

"_Oh, thanks. That is so much good for my self-esteem."_

"_Sorry, but it's true babe."_

"_I know, I do feel like crap." _

_They both walked out of the bathroom, to find that Stiles and Scott was standing outside, waiting for the girls to appear. Scott immediately took hold of Allison's hands, "You alright, I heard you throwing up. Are you unwell? You would tell me wouldn't you?" _

_Allison looked into his eyes, "I just felt a little sick, probably ate a dodgy burger or something." She smiled and looked at Stiles, "Hey."_

"_Allison, you should go home and get some rest. I will drive you and Stiles, would you take my bike home, I don't want to leave it at school over night, plus I would need it in the morning." _

_Allison nodded, "Okay, fine."_

_Stiles, "See you later Allison." _

_Scott drove Allison's car to her house, he got out and walked around to the passenger seat, carrying Allison out of the car and took her to her bedroom, laying her down onto the bed. "Allison, where's your pyjamas?" She pointed to the drawer in which the pyjamas were in, he walked over to the drawer and grabbed a pair of pj's chucking them onto her bed. "Get changed and sleep." He kissed her on her forehead and smiled. "I love you babe." _

_He laid next to her and let her cuddle into him, making sure that she was sick, he would look after her. "I love you too babe. Thanks for today," she spoke in an almost whisper, falling slowly and softly into her sweet dreams. _

_He slowly, brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. He slowly slipped out of bed, trying every effort to not wake her or disturb her from her sleep. He walked downstairs and poured her a glass of water and made her ham sandwich, before sneaking back upstairs and leaving them on the side, getting back into the bed. _

_A couple of hours past and Allison slowly woke up and looked at him, he was grinning down at her, her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't even slept in months. He chuckled as she groaned, waking up more. "Good afternoon beautiful."_

"_Good afternoon Scott, my handsome man." He smiled and looked into her eyes. "You stayed up and waited for me." _

_Scott nodded and passed her the sandwich and some water. "Well, if I don't look after you, the who will? You are not very well; I don't want you putting any extra pressure on yourself. Let me look after you." She smiled and giggled, taking the sandwich and eating it, before taking a sip of water. _

_**Back at the school...**_

_Stiles was talking to Lydia about how Allison seemed really unwell and down. Lydia looked at Stiles and just stared, realizing something._

"_Lydia, what is it?" _

"_Scott and Allison went on a date a two weeks to a month ago right?" _

_Stiles nodded, "Yes, so what?" _

"_Well, did Scott sleep over at Allison's?"_

_Stiles realised what Lydia was on about and chuckled, "No, she's not pregnant. Scott is not stupid enough to get her pregnant."_

_Lydia shook her head, "But what if she is and she doesn't know?"_

"_Surely, they would work it out for themselves." Stiles nodded his head, becoming more and more sure that he was right._

"_She would tell me, but she hasn't. She doesn't know Stiles. We need to talk to them separately." _

_They both just stared at each other, Stiles scratched is head, "I think Allison should find out first and then after she knows, I will put it into Scott's head. And then they both can talk about it?"_

_She smacked his arm, "By the time you end up telling Scott, they would have already talked. We need to tell them at the same time, but at a different place. And let's not tell them like, "Your Pregnant" we need to drop hints like..." She bit her lip, thinking of a way they could tell their best friends that they are having a kid. "Allison has been sick a lot lately, has she been to the doctors yet?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Okay. When shall we tell them?"_

_Lydia smiled, "Tomorrow, we have a half-day. I will take Allison out shopping and the insist that we go back to my house and I will tell her. You decide what you will do."_

_Stiles thought hard and long for at least 5 minutes._

"_Come on, Stiles, It can't be that hard."_

"_I will take him to my house and we will research more into the Alphas. They are becoming a big problem lately and plus it means that no-one will be around to be able to tell him."_

"_Okay, we have a plan," they both high five each other and then walk away, shaking their heads, trying to forget about how they both looked in front of people. _

_They were both shocked that their best friends are going to have a child and that Scott got Allison pregnant. But it still could be wrong and she could have a bug after all..._


	3. Chapter 3- Realization Hits

Chapter Three

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review I need to know that people are reading. If no-one is reading I might as well not write. Thanks **___

_It was the day that the plan was going to be put into action. It was the day Lydia was going to tell Allison that she might be pregnant and the day Stiles was going to drop the hints to Scott about Allison and the theory of Pregnancy. _

_Stiles were worried that if Allison was pregnant, that Scott wouldn't spend time with him anymore. He was worried that Allison and Scott wouldn't be able to cope and that they wouldn't have enough money. And he was worried that Allison's dad would kill Scott. He was also worried that Allison's dad would end up making her get rid of her baby._

_Lydia was worried that Allison would shout and tell her that she is wrong or that she would burst out into tears and run out of the room. Lydia was worried at how she would take it. Lydia was also worried about their parents and how they would react and what they would force them to do. _

_Lydia met Allison at lunch time and took her to the mall, showing her all the shops. "Allison, which one should we go in?" _

"_Lydia, is something wrong, you normally tell us which one."_

_Lydia shook her head, "Nothing is wrong with me, but you have been sick a lot lately. Just thought I might let you decide."_

_Allison nodded; spoke pointing at the store across from them, "That one?"_

_Lydia smiled, "New Look? Sounds good, let's go."_

_They both walk into the store and walk straight to the dresses. _

_Scott and Stiles met up at lunch time and went over to Stiles' house and started to research more into the Alphas. They hadn't meet them and they needed to know more information, because if Derek seemed scared then everyone should be scared, it means they are a massive threat, bigger than Derek's uncle was. _

_Stiles looked at Scott, "I think I found something." _

_Scott looked at him, stopping in his search for more information on the Alphas. "What have you found?"_

_Stiles grinned and looked at Scott, "Deucalion is the head alpha and he is blind. He can't see but his other senses are stronger, he can hear better, he can smell better, etc."_

_Scott nodded, "That could be an advantage, and he wouldn't know where he is. He wouldn't know the layout of where he is. Easier to take out. What else have you got?" _

_Stiles smiled, "There is a set of alpha twins, Aiden and Ethan. They have the ability to turn into one big massive creature."_

_Scott shook his head, "That seems scary and freaky. They would be harder to take out."_

_Lydia saw a black sexy knee-high dress, holding it up in front of Allison, "What do you think of this dress? Think it would suit me?"_

_Allison laughed and looked at her, "Wow. It looks really... nice." _

_Lydia looked at her, raising her eyebrow, "Nice? Nice is what you call this dress, what is sexy for you?"_

_Allison laughed more, trying to stop herself from throwing up, "I don't know. Scott." _

"_What did you wear the first time?"_

_Allison blushed and bite her lower lip, "Erm, this?" Pointing at the top and leggings she was wearing._

"_Oh, Allison..." _

"_What?"_

"_What is the matter with you? You got to look sexy for your man."_

_Allison put a hand to her mouth and ran outside the store and straight to the bathrooms and threw up in the toilet. Lydia followed her and held her hair back._

"_Allison, you okay?"_

_After a couple of minutes Allison stood up and wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet and washes her hands. "Yeah, sorry."_

"_Allison, you have been throwing up a lot. Have you taken a test?"_

_**(AUTHOR NOTE: I know you will probably hate me for this, but I want them to be in the same position around the same time. Back to Scott and Stiles.)**_

_Scott looked through all the paperwork, "Stiles have you found anything out yet? I can't find anything." _

_Stiles chuckled, "Well, yes, I found this." Stiles passed Scott a newspaper article that read _

'_**More Teenagers Are Becoming Pregnant!**_

_What is this world coming to? Everyday more teenagers are becoming pregnant. 18 year old Rebecca is pregnant and is expecting her 1__st__ child in May this year. An 13 year old Rachel is also pregnant and is expecting their 1__st__ child in June. An 19 year old female, which is to be unnamed is pregnant with her 2__nd__ child, who is due in December.'_

_As Scott read the newspaper article he shook his head, "This is nothing to do with the Alphas. Why are you giving this to me?"_

_Stiles looked at Scott and laughed, "I don't know, I just thought it would be funny."_

"_Stiles, why would this funny? Teenagers are having children."_

"_I don't know. Maybe because I don't want you getting Allison pregnant, I just hope you haven't already..."_

_Scott snapped his head round and looked at Stiles, "What?! What do you mean, 'if I haven't already'?"_

_Stiles looked at him and smiled weakly, biting his lip slightly, "Man, you hooked up with her a couple of weeks ago and now she is throwing up. You call that a coincidence or what?"_

_Scott looked down and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "Oh god man. I got Allison pregnant?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Sorry dude."_

_Allison looked at Lydia, "What do you mean?"_

_Lydia smirked, "Allison, I think you're pregnant."_

_Allison closed her eyes, feeling nausea overwhelm her, "What?! Are you joking with me? I just got a bug."_

_Lydia giggled, "Well you slept with Scott what? Two week ago? And now you are throwing up. You're pregnant."_

_Allison started to cry, her eyes filling up with tears. "Oh my god. I can't be Lydia. My dad will kill me."_

_Lydia took her into a hug, "Everything is going to be okay, we will get you checked out. But you need to talk to Scott. Text him and tell him you need to meet up tonight."_

"_Lydia, I don't want to say to him. What if he hates me? What if he breaks up with me?"_

"_Allison, he won't. Scott is a good guy, he knows what he is doing, he will stay with you and make sure you are okay and the baby.."_

_Allison nodded and pulled out her phone and texted Scott,_ 'Hey babe, we need to meet up later and talk x"

_Scott heard his phone beep, before he felt it. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at Stiles. "It's Allison."_

"_Scott, what are you waiting for text her back."_

_Scott read the text and looked at Stiles, "She wants to talk tonight. Oh god, what am I going to say to her." _

_Allison got nervous, 2 minutes have passed and Scott hadn't replied. "He usually replies straight away. Should I text him and check he is okay?"_

"_Allison, he will be fine, just a bit nervous. Just wait for his text back. Okay?" _

"_Okay."_

"_Scott just tell her that you'll meet her at whatever time suits her and that you want to talk too." _

_Scott nodded in agreement before texting her back. ' _I'll meet you whenever you want babe x'

_Minutes later Allison replied,_ 'We should meet in the woods at 9pm? x'

_Scott read the message and replied;_ 'Okay babe. Meet you there then. Love you x'

'Love you too babe x'


	4. Chapter 4- The Talk

Chapter Four

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank everyone for my reviews and would like you to keep reviewing and reading. I love writing this story, it is fun and interesting. I like to keep writing as much as I can. Thanks **___

_At exactly 10 minutes to 9pm, Allison was sat in the woods inside her car, checking the time every second. She was very nervous of what Scott would say and what Scott would do; she didn't know how he would react._

_Scott appeared from behind the tree, after watching Allison for a couple of seconds, sensing her mood and what she was like. He could sense that she was nervous, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He was nervous too, but he felt that he had to help her and make her feel comfortable. He left from behind the tree, so she doesn't feel like she was going to be stood up. As soon as Allison spotted Scott, she smiled and relaxed, opening the car door and stepping out. "Scott?"_

"_Allison?"_

_They both walked to each other and gave each other a big massive hug. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too. So what did you do today with Lydia?"_

"_Oh, I just went shopping and that. I bought a new dress."_

_He smiled and looked at her outfit, "Oh, well I can't wait to see it. Maybe next Friday on a nice romantic picnic date?"_

"_Yes, sure Scott." Her smile grew bigger and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you"_

"_I love you too forever and always." _

_They both grinned at each other, looking into each other's eyes. If they were nervous before no-one could tell before, they both had relaxed into each other's arms. Slowly moving towards each other, their lips touched softly, embracing each other's love. _

_Scott moved backwards and looked at Allison. "You wanted to talk? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, I just have something to tell you." Her stomach filled with butterflies and her hands were shaking slightly, as her nerves grew every second, she was becoming scared and nervous and guilty. _

_Scott noticed the way, she suddenly crumbled and became nothing but nerves. He took her hands in his and smiled, "Allison, you can tell me anything. Why don't we sit down and talk?"_

"_I know, It's just I don't want you to be angry." Allison nodded and took the keys out of the car and locked it. She walked over to the grass and sat down, as Scott followed her and took a sitting position next to her. _

"_Allison, I can never be annoyed or angry at you. You're the love of my life; now tell me what you wanted to tell me. I think I already know, but I am not sure."_

_She looked at him confused and bit her bottom lip, "What? How? Wait...What do you think I am going to tell you?"_

_Scott looked at her and smiled weakly, "Is it something that Lydia told you? I think Stiles told me the same thing." Allison's face grew confused and looked at Scott._

"_Stiles? What have Stiles and Lydia got to do with anything?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly._

"_I don't know Allison. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."_

"_I am sorry Scott. I'm just nervous. I don't want to loose you."_

"_Allison. You won't loose me, I will be there for you through everything."_

"_I'm...I'm..." Scott took her hand and smiled slightly, rubbing her palm with the back of his hand._

"_Pregnant?" _

_Allison nodded and burst out into tears, Scott taking her hand and giving her a comfortable yet assuring gentle squeeze. "How did you know?"_

"_Stiles dropped hints."_

"_Lydia dropped hints too. I don't know for sure though."_

"_It's okay. I will get you a test and we could go to the doctors together?"_

_Allison nodded and hugged Scott. "Thank you so much. I love you."_

_Scott smiled and chuckled. "I would do anything for you. I love you too."_

_A couple of minutes later, Scott drove Allison's car to his house, dropping her off handing his house keys to her. "My mother isn't in till 11pm, so I guess we have two hours to talk and take the test. I will go and pick it up, but just in case my mum comes home early just hide in my bathroom, she hardly ever goes in there. I'll be back in five to ten minutes."_

"_Okay babe." He kissed her on her cheek, as she got out of the car and walked to the front door, letting herself in the house. As soon as he saw the door close, he drove to the local store and bought 3 different kinds of pregnancy tests, he didn't know which one to get, so he got all 3. He thought that 3 were better than 1. He paid for the tests, before leaving the store and driving home._

_He parked the car around the corner in the opening of the trees, locking the car and running into his house. He made sure that no-one would know that she was there. He ran upstairs and saw Allison sat on the bed, she was crying slightly. _

"_Hey, Allison. Everything is going to be okay."_

_She smiled slightly, looking into his eyes. "I know, I just don't know what to do."_

"_Well, take the tests first." He smiled and gave her the tests. "I didn't know which one you would want, so I got you all 3."_

_She smiled and giggled. "Scott."_

_A mischievous grin, his sweet childish sexy grin appeared on his cute face and he bit his bottom lip slightly. "Allison. What?"_

"_Your amazing." She walked into the bathroom and took the 3 tests, putting them on the side and walking back into the bedroom. "We have to wait 3 minutes." _

_Scott nodded and looked at her, moving a strand of hair, behind her ear. "Okay."_

_Three minutes had passed and Allison hugged Scott tightly. "Three minutes is up."_

_They both held hands and walked into the bathroom, reading the three tests. "I don't even know how to read these. Have you got the instructions?"_

"_Yeah, here." She passed Scott the sheet of instructions for each test. Scott and Allison read them together and looked at them. _

_At the exact same time, Scott said "Your Pregnant" and Allison said "I'm Pregnant." They both smiled slightly and their eyes filled up with tears._

"_We're having a baby."_

"_Allison, what are we going to do with this information?"_

"_Well, I don't believe in abortion and adoption."_

_Scott nodded. "Neither do I."_

"_I guess that gives us only one choice and that is to raise the child."_

_They both looked at each other and smiled. "I know that it is too early for us to be parents, but since we are going to be, we might as well take the chance. I know this is going to be hard for the both of us."_

"_I agree." They both kissed and smiled._

"_I will be there for the both of you. I will be there for you every step of the way. Through every kick, to every comment, to telling your parents, to telling your friends, through the birth, to every year of their life. Your everything to me."_

"_Your everything to me too."_


	5. Chapter 5-Telling Friends (Stiles & Lyd)

Chapter Five

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank everyone for my reviews. I know this chapter might be smaller, as Stiles and Lydia already know how that she might be pregnant. Thanks **___

_Allison went to school as usual; today she was happier knowing that she hasn't lost Scott and that he loves her, as much as she loves him. Yes, she has some doubts and concerns about raising a baby, but she just wants one day to be fulfilled with happiness and fun. Scott would make sure that the day was filled with that, he knew how much pressure they were both going to be put under and knew how much fun they both needed. He knew that he also had to tell Lydia and Stiles. He couldn't keep them in the dark forever and plus they already knew little things like she could be pregnant. _

_Allison was stood by her locker, looking at all the cute pictures of family and friends and imagined putting a couple of new pictures of her romance with Scott. She wanted some fun date pictures; she guessed that Scott would help out with them. She remembered all the things that Scott had said yesterday and what happened. Her heart started to race, as Scott grabbed her arm, closing the locker and took her into an empty classroom. "Allison, what's wrong?"_

_She hugged him and started to cry, wiping her eyes, "How did you know?"_

"_Your heart rate started to race." He hugged her back and looked at her. _

"_Everything is happening so fast, I can't believe it. We haven't been together for long and..." She said in an almost whisper, "I'm pregnant. It's just unbelievable." _

"_Unbelievable like me being a werewolf."_

_She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you are amazing."_

"_I know." He chuckled, looking into Allison's eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."_

"_Thank you baby."_

_Allison dried her eyes and taking Scott's hand took him to see Stiles and Lydia._

_Stiles and Lydia was stood at the locker as they saw Scott and Allison, they grew very excited to find out what happened while they were talking last night. Scott and Allison walked up to them and told them to walk outside with them. _

_They walked outside and looked around. Scott decided to prepare them both for the news. "Stiles, Lydia. I think you need to take a seat somewhere."_

_**~A couple of Minutes Later~**_

_They both smiled and sat down. Lydia looked up at Allison getting really excited, "You're pregnant aren't you?"_

_Scott chuckled and looked at Stiles, "What do you think Bud?"_

"_Come on man stop playing around and tell us. Did you get your girlfriend Pregnant or not?!"_

_Allison stepped forward, looking into Scott's eyes and then looking at Stiles and Lydia. _

"_We're pregnant."_

_Stiles and Lydia burst out into laughter. "Oh my god." _

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_You can't keep it or are you going to?"_

"_You're going to keep it aren't you?"_

_Scott and Allison laughed, "Yes, we're keeping it. I guess we will hate the decision later, but we don't believe in abortion and adoption." _

"_I'm going to be the best father ever." _

"_I know you are. And I'm going to be the best mother ever." Allison giggled, as Scott chuckled, before they moved closer together and kissed each other's lips softly and passionately. _

"_Oh Come on Guys. Get a room."_

"_Sorry." Every laughed and looked at each other, as everyone went silent._

"_Scott, I am going to be the best uncle Stiles. The fun one."_

"_Okay, Stiles. You can be uncle Stiles."_

"_I'm going to be... who?" Lydia spoke feeling a little left out._

"_Aunt Lydia, of course."_

"_Yay!" They all laugh and hug each other. "I love you guys."_

"_We love you too."_

_**An hour later **__and Lydia had dragged Scott and Allison, along with Stiles to the baby stores. "Right we need to get some idea on prices. You will both start needing some stuff, like cribs, prams, bottles, clothes, especially you Allison."_

"_What about me?"_

"_Well, you are going to start getting bigger and we need to make sure that you have enough clothes to cover all of you."_

"_Oh well... We have a long way to go until I need all these stuff."_

"_Allison, we need to make sure we have enough money, if we don't I will have to work extra hours."_

"_Scott..."_

"_Allison, just let me do something for you."_

"_Fine, but you are not working too much." He shrugs and hugs her._

"_Right, let's start with the cribs..."_

"_This one over here is $319.99. Is that cheap for cribs?"_

"_I don't know. I haven't got the slightest idea on baby stuff."_

"_Well, I guess we have a lot of research to do tonight, which is not on the Alphas tonight."_

"_Oh rubbish."_

"_What is it Lydia?_

"_You're a werewolf, remember what will happen to the baby?"_

"_Oh.. I didn't think of that..."_

"_I guess we have to go and see Derek sometime. But I do have this dodgy feeling that Derek already knows."_

_Derek appears behind Scott and Allison, he coughs slightly, making everyone jump and turn to face him. "Yes, I do know Scott. And I am not going to give you both praise and approval. You shouldn't have let this happen. You are both too young and you're a werewolf Scott did you ever think of that?"_

"_I think this is worse than we thought..."_

"_You got that right."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well, not only is it a werewolf child, it is stronger, it is not compatible to Allison's body. She may be fine for now, but later on the baby will probably break one or two bones. It won't kill her, but it will hurt her. You need to keep the "baby" is control at all times, don't let it get upset and don't let it get mad. Keep the baby calm and happy. That means making sure that you look after yourself well Allison and that you keep resting, but also keeping exercising. You need to prepare yourself and as for you Scott you need to be with nearly all the time. You're the father you're the only one who can put the baby back into line, when it gets angry. Of course it will have a normal life until it turns around the age of 13."_

_Everyone just stared at Derek, fear rising in their eyes, as Derek just burst out laughing. "Oh don't say you took me seriously. I'm only joking with you, but the bit about it having a normal life until it's about 13 is merely true, but it's real age is 6 years old."_

_They all laughed trying to shake their worry away. "Derek, don't do that to us."_

"_Why, I thought it was fun." _

"_Well, it wasn't!"_

"_Sorry. And Congratulations, just come to me whenever you need me. But make sure Allison doesn't go to the normal doctors, they will realise something is wrong and will harm the baby, trying to work out what. Go to Deaton and make sure that I am there at the appointments. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Scott you will become an Alpha-figure to this child and make sure you do it right."_

_Derek walks away, as Allison hugs Scott and tries to forget. "Okay, can we have some "Normal" fun now?"_


	6. Chapter 6- Telling The Parents

Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't been able to write anything new for this story, been on holiday for two week. I am going to update as much as possible. You are amazing fans and viewers. Keep up reviewing I like the ideas that you are giving me. I know this chapter is longer than the rest of them, I just had so many ideas that I could use for this chapter that would lead to the next chapter. Thanks**

Scott looked at Allison, grinning widely to her. "Baby, you have a bit of chocolate sauce on your face."

Allison looked at Scott, "Well, I don't have a mirror; you will have to show me where it is." Scott laughed and puts his finger on his cheek, wiping up the chocolate that she left on her cheek. Before he could wipe it on the tissue that Allison was holding out towards him, he licked it off of his finger.

"Scott..." Allison giggled and bit her lip. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever and Always." They both whisper looking into each other's eyes before kissing each other's lips passionately and in love. Scott and Allison were head over heels for each other, everyone knew, everyone could tell just by looking at the way the reacted around each other and the way they reacted when they were not near each other, as they were always trying to cause a reason to see each other. They were deeply and passionately in love, not just the "Teenager Love" but the "Adult Love." With what they had dealt with, they had to grow up more. The Kanima was still on the loose; no-one really thought it was much of a threat when there was a much bigger issue, the Alphas. Scott and the werewolf pack, along with the humans who knew the secrets knew that Jackson was the Kanima and they knew at one point they had to deal with the issue, but not right now, right now they needed to try find out as much as they could about the Alphas and what they was after.

Scott and Allison decided to go on a morning date, before going to school and knowing that their most anxious day they could have was that day. They thought it was best to talk to their parents sooner rather than later when they found out for themselves. They both know the risk that laid ahead of them, they thought it was best to tell them both together, so they arranged a dinner date, where they would go and hang out at the Argent's house and eat and play a couple of games of whatever they could find. Having a meal was the best way they could think of; of making sure they had their parents in the same room as each other.

At school the vibe between Scott and Allison was very different than normal, they were in love, but they were so nervous. Stiles couldn't even stand to be around them, their nerves put him on the edge and he hated to think of what would happen when they told their parents. Stiles still bear and grimed what he was doing, trying to make everything seem normal and bright. He knew that the Argents were going to do something drastic and that they would need a lot of support and guidance to get through what they were dealing with. Lydia was there for them all day, talking about a new guy that she thought was hot and told them that he had a hot friend, in case Stiles wanted to hook up with someone. Stiles shook it off, determined that one day he would kiss Lydia for real and not just in the dreams that he was having.

They were sat around in class, just after dinner when Scott decided to check if Allison was stressing, he could obviously tell by her body language, but sometimes she hid it so well that the only way to tell was to listen to her heart rate.

He focused intently, while the teacher was reading Pride and Prejudice out loud to the class, when he heard her heartbeat normal, he sighed in relief as he watched her sit patiently reading along with what the teacher was reading and having a hand on her stomach out of view of everyone else. He heard a slow and very quiet thumping noise in the background, trying to determine the source of the sound, when he saw Isaac look at him confusingly, knowing all too well, that he was hearing the same sound.

Scott silently and slyly trying to hide his phone behind the book he was reading, text Allison, Stiles and Lydia, 'Can you hear that noise? It's like a slow steady banging noise. It is very quiet, Isaac can hear it too it seems.'

Stiles's phone buzzed in his pocket, soon after Allison's and Lydia's buzzed, vibrating in their pockets, taking the phone out of the jackets or trousers in Stiles case, they read the message and listening carefully, blocking out the teachers reading and shaking her heads slowly, looking in the direction of Scott. Scott read their expression and realised that they couldn't hear anything, when Stiles, looked over at him and then looked at Allison.

Whispering just behind Scott, making sure that Scott was the only one to hear. "It's the baby's heartbeat..." Isaac after listening and watching carefully to the conversation that was obviously taking place between Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia, stood up and walked out of the room.

The room soon filled with gossip whispering, not understanding why Isaac just walked out of the room. Allison looked at Scott and then Stiles, a sudden concern appeared on her face, trying to find out why he walked out. Stiles looked at Allison and nodded down to his phone in his hand, texting her, 'He found out about you being pregnant. He overhead mine and Scott's conversation. He could hear the baby's heartbeat.'

Scott grinned widely, listening to the baby's heartbeat, overwhelmed with the emotion that was running around inside him. Wishing that only he could just hear what they were thinking, then he would be so happy.

Allison closed her eyes, after opening the message and reading it. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with nausea that she ran out of the room and to the toilets, throwing up and crying. She hated throwing up, but she hated most the idea that one more person knew about her being pregnant and one more step closer to her parents finding out before her.

Stiles nudged Scott's arm. "Scott... Did you not just see what happened?"

"What?" Shaking his head and looking at Stiles. "What just happened?"

"Isaac knows about her pregnancy, he must of overhead what happened. He left the room and then I told Allison and she ran out, holding her mouth. I think she is throwing up again."

Before the teacher could calm down the class, Scott moved his chair backwards, standing up and running out of the class, closely followed by Lydia and Stiles. They ran into the girls bathroom, while Stiles decided to wait outside for a couple of moments. Hearing someone's footsteps nearby he ran inside, trying to make sure that he couldn't be seen or caught. Lydia just glared at him, throwing him an annoyed look, trying to tell him, he shouldn't be in there.

"Stiles, what are you doing in here?"

"I could hear footsteps; I don't want to get caught out there by a teacher."

As Scott started to laugh, "So you want to get caught in the girls toilets by a teacher?"

Stiles shook his head nervously, unaware of what to do. "Sorry..."

As Scott and Lydia held Allison's hair back, while she was throwing up. He slowly rubbed circles on her back, trying to let Allison know that she was going to fine and that he was there for her. Wiping the few tears that were running down her face, she looked at him slowly standing up. "I'm sorry Scott. I'm just soo worried."

"I know you are Allison. So am I. But we will get through this together, like we do all the time."

A couple of hours later, the meal went to plan. They had just finished eating a fantastic meal that Allison's Mother had prepared, getting to know each other, when Scott nodded to Allison, gently squeezing on her hand. As he whispered in her ear, "It's time. Let's put all the objects that can be used as weapons away. We will tell them."

After the table was cleared Allison and Scott stood up holding each other's hand tightly. "We have something important to tell you both."

"What is it? You're not getting engaged are you?" Chris Allison's father spoke quickly, watching the way they were holding each other close. Allison and Scott quickly shook their heads.

"Allison, would you like to tell them or shall I?" He looked at her, holding her gaze making sure that he would tell them, when she piqued up her voice almost squeaky.

"I am pregnant..." Her hand shook as she started to cry, knowing all too well how her father and mother would react. She didn't want to be hated or to try kill Scott; she wanted them to be normal and to understand.

Melissa just sat their staring in shock, putting all of the pieces of information together, "What?"

Allison's parents glared at them and tried their hardest not to kill Scott there and then in front of Scott's mother. "I can't believe you let this happen Allison. You of all people should know better. What about our family what do you think would happen to our reputation? Scott I think you should go home. I would like to have a word with Allison in private."

As Melissa's face became in-between furious and disappointed, standing up and pulling Scott away from Allison and pushing him towards the door. "Thank you for this meal, it was very pleasant and I am sorry it ended like this."

As they nodded towards Melissa, as she left the house forcing Scott to get inside the car. "I can't believe you Scott. I really am disappointed in you. Didn't you use the protection I gave you in case you started having this kind of relationship?"

"Mum, we did use protection, it must have broken or something. It's as much of a shock to me as it is to you. Obviously I have had a week or two to calm down about this. But we have to keep it. I can't stand to see our child be killed."

Meanwhile Allison was forced to listen to Allison's father and Mother ranting. "Why would you let this happen Allison?!" "I can't believe this! He's a werewolf and we told you not to see him again! You betrayed us Allison! How long along are you?"

"About 1 month and a day." Her eyes filled with tears running down her face, like a river that had burst its banks. Her voice all croaky and filled with nerves. She couldn't stand to see her parents shouting at her like this.

"Allison. Your getting an abortion, You are NOT keeping this THING!"

"Thing?" Her voice broke and she stood up and walked to the stairs towards her bedroom. "Mum, Dad. I can't do that. I can't, I just can't. I am keeping it and there is nothing you can do about it! It's a baby mum, it's just a baby!"

"It's not a baby Allison, it's a werewolf child. I will drag you to the clinic if I have to or not."

"Allison if you don't go, I will kick you out and disown you from this family." Her mother looked at Chris and shook her head. "I am sorry Chris, it had to be done."

She stormed into her bedroom and looked around the room, locking the door behind her and climbing into bed and crying her eyes out. She was so upset with how her parents reacted. She couldn't have an abortion... She didn't want an abortion.

Allison's mother rang up the clinic and booked the closet appointment she could get, Tuesday 13th August 2013.

"Scott I am not happy with what you have done. But you need to stand with her now; you can't leave her to deal with this alone. You need to support in every way you can."


	7. Chapter 7- Trying To Hide From Help

Chapter Seven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You are amazing fans and viewers. Keep up reviewing I like the ideas that you are giving me. I am so grateful to have so many views that you fans are giving me, it only makes me want to write more. Thanks****J**

Allison wakes up at 6am and decides that she needs to get a shower; she ended up crying herself to sleep in a pretty red short up to the knee dress. She walks into her own bathroom and wipes off her makeup, turning the shower on, she takes off her clothes, leaving them on the bathroom sink, before gentle climbing into the shower. As she washes her hair, she thinks about what to do, _'I can't speak to Scott, Lydia or Stiles today. They will know that something is wrong and it will just worry them. Scott will never forgive me with the abortion tomorrow. I don't want to do it, I will fight with everything I have, but my mum is strong she will force the nurses or doctors to do it. She will tell them a pack of lies like it is not what I want, but I just don't know it yet. She will tell them everything and anything to stop me from having this child. I can't let her do this. I have to do one thing on my own and that is protecting my child. If that means not speaking to Scott, Lydia or Stiles today then that is a risk I am willing to take. '_

She rinsed off her hair and cleaned her body and skin that was filled with sweat and tears. Falling asleep crying in her dress was not a good idea, especially with the temperature it was last night. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, she picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear that day, casually slipping into a black sleek dress, which showed how she was feeling. She was feeling like death, she hadn't had any decent night's sleep in weeks and it wasn't good for the unborn baby.

She straightened her hair, putting enough makeup on to cover the bags under her eyes and to make her look more alive. Putting on her nice pair of pumps and slinging her bag over her shoulder before getting in her car and driving to school, watching and keeping an eye out for Scott, Stiles or Lydia, making sure that they didn't spot her. She pulled up close to the school gates, behind the crowd of cars, which totally covered the view of her car.

Stiles pulled up in his jeep, as Scott was getting out, looking around for Allison. He needed to speak with her about what happened with his mother last night. After realising that she wasn't anywhere to be found, he texted her telling her that he loved her and his conversation with his mother was horrible and terrifying but it went better than expected and wanted to speak to her about it. As Allison received the message, watching Stiles and Scott with panic in her eyes, trying to stay calm, making sure that they couldn't see her.

A young teenager appeared behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Allison, is everything okay? You seem a little stressed." Before rubbing a napkin across her face, wiping up the tears that laid there.

Allison was shocked and stood there stunned. Not recognising the voice that was behind her, she slowly turned around to see Isaac standing there. Taking a deep sigh, before realising that she held a deep breath, she slowly started to calm down. "Isaac? Yeah, I'm fine." Moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, she slowly turned around, grabbing her bag out of her car, locking the car behind her.

"You hiding from Scott or Stiles or both?" Isaac grinned watching her respond nervously and trying to act as if every thing was okay, but he could see in her eyes, that she was not fine and that something was scaring her. He thought for a moment, '_Am I scaring her?'_ After realising that he was completely wrong.

"Isaac, I am not hiding from anyone." Trying to act normal and calm, she slowly started to walk to the school gates, glancing around the car park, seeing Scott and Stiles walk into the school building before taking sigh of relief.

"If your fine, then why did you just glance around the car park and sigh with relief when you saw Scott and Stiles go inside. You know that I can listen to your heart rate and know that you are lying. Every time you lie your heart rate quickens Allison. Now please tell me what is going on with you lately maybe I can help."

"Isaac I am fine!"

"Okay fine, If you insist but if you need to talk to me at all, I will be right here, listening just whisper my name and I will be there. I promise."

Allison nodded before walking into the building, walking up to her locker, making sure Scott was not in sight, before taking out her books that she needed for the school day. She went to her first lesson, which was English. The teacher set her homework to read more of Pride and Prejudice and to write a mind map on different ways it could be interpreted and all the ways the writer used the techniques they know to make the reader be persuaded to think a certain way more than others. She looked in her planner, realised that she had the homework and that she didn't complete it or even try to attempt it. Under her breath Allison swore, "Shit." This was unusual for Allison unless something seriously was wrong, knowing that he had to protect Allison, Scott walked up to her, concern drew all over his face.

"What's wrong babe?"

Hearing his words and sensing his concern, Allison slowly looked away, "Oh It's nothing just forgot to do the homework."

"Oh," as relief flooded through his system, "I am sorry. I haven't done it neither, hardly anyone has. We shouldn't get into much trouble. You had me worried Allison. Are you sure that is all you are worried about?"

Listening to her heart rate as she spoke "Yes," he realised that she was lying and that there was something more going on then what she was letting on. He had an idea what it was but before he could talk, the teacher walked into the classroom, telling her students to take their seats immediately and that lesson has started and no-one was allowed to walk out of the classroom, without her permission and if she saw anyone do it, then they would have to speak to the head-master immediately and explain themselves. Scott took his seat, watching as the teacher talked everyone through what was needed for the rest of the term, since they were completing Pride and Prejudice in a weeks' time.

After the lesson, Allison walked off leaving Stiles, Scott and Lydia stood there shocked, watching her leave them alone. Lydia shouted towards her, trying to grab her attention, so she could tell what was wrong. "Allison! Wait up."

Lydia looked at Scott and Stiles, her expression unreadable, as Allison just continued to walk, close enough to hear her. "She could defiantly have heard that."

"For the first time in my life, she lied to me. She told me she was only upset about the homework that she hadn't done. She has never lied to me before." His voice an almost whisper, his eyes watching Allison walk away shocked.

Itching the back of his head, Stiles was nervously thinking of how to say what he wanted to say, without upsetting or angering Scott or Lydia. "Scott, she is going through a lot. She probably wants to be left alone."

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I am not going to let that happen. I can't just sit idly by as my best friend becomes a wreck all because she is..." Her voice an almost whisper, trying to not let anyone hear what she was saying. "Pregnant."

"Lydia, she needs space."

"No Stiles, she needs me. I need to comfort her. I am off to go and see my girlfriend. I got her into this mess, I need to help her through it." Scott started to walk away and walk to look for Allison when Stiles pulled him by his arm, making him take a step backwards.

"Scott, what happened last night? How did she go from being cheerfully happy to like this? Did you tell her parents like you planned?"

Scott nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Yes, we did. We told them. Allison's mother and father looked furious. My mum told me it would take some time to let her get used to the idea and that she was very disappointed in me." He shook his head and turned to Stiles. "Can I go and see her now? I need to speak to her?"

"Scott, I think we need protection from the pack..."

"Not yet, I don't want them to know. Not yet anyway."

"Scott, they will smell it on her."

"I know, but not yet."

Meanwhile Isaac was walking down the corridor and heard Allison crying outside of the school grounds, sitting in her car. He had been listening out to her all day, but he forgot after English Class. He walked towards the car.

Allison had her head in her hands, looking around the car for her phone. Grabbing her phone and taking it in her hands, looking at all the pictures of her and Scott, before choosing the picture they took on the roof, watching the stars and the sun rise. Looking at the picture, Allison didn't hear the sound of the passenger door click, as Isaac climbed into the car and took hold of her hand, shutting the door behind him.

Her head slowly rose up looking at Isaac, "Isaac, please not right now. I want to be left alone."

"No, Allison. You won't talk to Scott, Stiles or Lydia, your best friends and your boyfriend. Who else are you going to talk to?"

"No-one. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be left alone." Her hand, slowly trying to pull away from Isaac's but with his werewolf strength, he wouldn't let go of her hand. Only squeezing it slightly and softy to help reassure her.

"Allison, you can talk to me. I am here for you. Just tell me everything and **I will help you."** Adding emphasis on certain words, to try to make her believe what he was saying. She nodded.

"Only, if you will leave straight after and you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

He nodded, "I promise Allison. I won't tell a soul."

"I'm pregnant, like you already know. Well we told my parents last night and they are..." Her voice became all chocked up that she had to stop speaking, or she would burst out into tears.

"They are what Allison?" Isaac nodded giving her a slight gentle reassuring squeeze again. His voice gentle and caring, a different side to Isaac that Allison hadn't seen before or not very often at least.

"They-are-forcing-me-to-have-an-abortion." Her words rushed, almost clasping into one word, never mind a sentence. But luckily Isaac had werewolf senses so he understood what she was trying to tell him. Her heart rate quickened as unwanted tears escaped her eyes.

"I am so sorry Allison." Pulling Allison into his arms, resting her head on his chest, rubbing her back in soft gentle circles.

"Don't be I brought it on myself. They said that they would drag me to the clinic if they had to. And if I didn't allow it to happen then I would be disowned and they would throw me out." Her chest raises and falling quickly, tears streaming down her face, her makeup smudged and her hair became a heap of frizzy hair.

"No, you didn't Allison. I will stop this, I won't let any of this happen to you. Why won't you tell Scott about this?"

"Isaac you can't do anything, they will try to kill you. I can't tell Scott or he will be upset with me, I feel guilty that I let this happen."

"Allison, you didn't let this happen. You didn't know how badly your parents would react. I am sorry this happened. I will sort this out... I promise. Talk to Scott he would be upset with you. He will help you."


	8. Chapter 8- The Clinic

Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to those who reviewed hoping things wouldn't happen, but I am not going to give anything away. You will have to read to find out. **

**AU*: Made out= Kissing with tongues only. And ~#~ means meanwhile in a different place or situation. I hate to keep writing meanwhile so this will be it. **

Allison's mother woke Allison up at 6am, to make sure that she was dressed and ready for the clinic appointment. Allison's mother didn't want her to be late, because if she was then she wouldn't know when she would get the opportunity to get another appointment before it was too late. Allison had barely slept at all, she was crying all night, shaking her head. When she finally got to sleep at 5am, she kept having nightmares, nightmares that shook within her.

Allison was dragged out of bed and was forced to get a shower and then changed. "Get up and get a shower. If you don't I will wash you and dress you myself." Her voice filled with anger and no sympathy at all. She scared Allison when she talked like this, it was almost like she was the general of Allison's life and if she didn't do what she said, and her life would be over.

Pulling her arm away, gritting her teeth, Allison whispered just about the only words she could say. "Mother, I am not a child."

"Well, maybe you are if you are stupid enough to get pregnant at your age? Especially with a werewolf, do they just fascinate you like your little fairytales when you were younger? What did you expect Allison that you have sex and then have no problem?"

"Just... shut up...SHUT UP!" After realising what she said she stepped backwards and closed her eyes, preparing to be slapped.

"What did you just do Allison? Did you just tell me to shut up? Did you just raise your voice to me?! Get ready and be downstairs in ten or I will come upstairs and drag you there." Allison nodded, watching her mother walk away, slowly calming down and running into the bathroom turning the shower on, walking back into her bedroom getting her clothes ready.

As she got into the shower, washing herself, slowly running her hand over her stomach, trying to hug it and protect it. Her eyes filled with tears, wiping them away, looking at her stomach, whispering soft, sweet, gentle words to her baby. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I let you down. I wish I could stop this from happening, but my mother would kill me and your father. I can't let her hurt your father, it would kill me." Her eyes flooding and streaming down her face, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I love you." Freezing for a moment, frozen in the spot unaware of how she really felt towards her baby. Her words escaped her lips, stepping out of the shower, crying hard and grabbing tissues from the bathroom, wiping her eyes dry. "I'm sorry you have to leave."

Pulling herself together, walking into her bedroom, getting dry and dressed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a top, grabbing her matching jacket and walking downstairs. Her phone in her front pocket, her hand reaching for it every step she took and then stopping when she realises how Scott would react if he found out.

As her mother, pulled her by her arm, taking her into the car. "This is the best thing you are going to do. You don't want to lose us do you?" Her eyebrows rose, looking into Allison's eyes sending her a questioning look that says '_if you do then you will lose us. Do you want to lose us?'_

~#~

Isaac is looking around for Scott at school. He runs up to him, as Scott swings for his arm to push him away. "What the hell man?"

"Sorry, I need to talk to you... In private." Scott walks Isaac to an empty classroom.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's Allison..."

"What about her? Is she okay? She isn't talking to me."

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Is she dead? Please don't tell me she is dead. She is dead isn't she?" His eyes started to fill with tears, preparing for the worse.

"No, no, no! Scott... Her mother is forcing her to have an abortion."

"What?! When? Why didn't she tell me this?" His hands started to clam up with sweat. He shakes his head from side to side.

~#~

"No mother, I don't want to lose you. I love you but I also love my baby. I can't let you do this. I'm not having the abortion. I can't..." Her eyes filling with tears and looking around the car to find space or a plan to stop the abortion.

A couple of minutes later Allison's mum pulled up the car outside of the abortion clinic. She opened her car door, walking around to open the door for Allison, pulling her out of the car. "Come on now!" Allison started to cry, as Allison's mum dragged her straight to the reception. "Miss Allison Argent for her abortion, her appointment is with Miss Harper at 8:20am."

The receptionist could tell Allison didn't want the abortion, but didn't want to interfere and get the stick off of the Argents. She knew that the Argents were strong and tough and would go after anyone that stood in their way or who fought against them. "Okay, do you know the Abortion will take place over 20 minutes? You still have 15 minutes until your appointment; I will tell Miss Harper that you arrived early."

Allison nodded and looked at her mother. "I need to use the bathroom." Allison's mother nodded and took her to the toilets waiting outside the room; she knew the windows were locked so Allison couldn't get out even if she wanted to.

~#~

"The appointment is today in..." As Isaac looked at his watch, his jaw dropped. "30 minutes. At Twenty past 8. You better hurry; do you want me to drive you there?"

Scott nodded, running out of the classroom to Isaac's car, waiting outside for a second as Isaac catches up and unlocked the car, getting in and driving towards the clinic. As he got a mile away from the clinic, they saw huge row of cars. "Traffic! Argh.. We will miss it."

"Scott get out and run as fast as you can."

Scott got out of the car and starts to run his way to the clinic.

~#~

The appointment started as Allison walked into the room, her head became a little dizzy and her eyes were filled with tears. "Please, I don't want to do this. Please mum."

Allison was pushed towards the bed and got told to lie down. She did as she was told; her arms wrapped around her stomach, as the nurse pulled her arms away and tied them down to the bed. "Thanks for doing this Harper."

"I owed you a favour, so it doesn't really affect me. Just another day at the job. Another day to look at people making the mistakes and I have to fix them. Just like I will fix your daughters."

"Why are you doing this? Get off me, get away from me?! Untie me! Please. Please, please. I am begging you. Yes I made a mistake but it's not a mistake any more. I love the idea of being pregnant please. I love my unborn baby."

The nurse didn't even flinch, didn't even glance at her face, and just stuck the injection into her stomach, which would start killing the baby in seconds.

"NO!" Allison woke up screaming and kicking, looking around at the clinic. She had passed out as she got told to lie on the bed; the nurse tapped her arm and woke her up, just as she woke from her nightmare. She looked around the room and realised it was not too late. The injection was still fill and on the side of the table. **(AN: Sorry Guys I thought it would be good to show it like this. It would make you feel more for Allison and Scott and you would love the story more, as you are more interested to find out what happens next.)**

Allison took deep breaths, "I can't. I can't do it. It's not a mistake, it's not a mistake. I love my baby please." Allison stood up and tried to run as Allison's mother held her close.

Scott was around the corner and was just in front of the clinic, he ran inside breathless. Hearing Allison's cries as he ran inside the room. "Allison?"

"Scott? Get me out of here please." Her eyes crying, he glanced around the room looking for the injection, realising what Scott was doing, Allison ran up to Scott, pulling out of her mother's arms.

"Scott, I am still pregnant. They didn't do anything. Please just get me out of here." Allison was crying her eyes out hard into his chest. His eyes filled with water, as he sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Let's go." Scott picked up Allison and took her out of the abortion clinic and ran to the car. He could hear Allison's mother shouting behind them _'You're disowned Allison, You are disowned! Never see us again or you will be dead.'_

Allison cried harder. "How did you know?"

"Isaac."

"Oh. I'm glad he told you. If he hadn't of told you I guess... we would have lost our baby." Holding her stomach she wriggled so she could him more. "I love you."

"I love you too. Allison you should have told me. Why didn't you?"

"I thought that you would be angry and upset with me."

"Baby, I wouldn't have been angry or upset with you, just your mother. It's fine though, you are coming to stay with me. I will check with my mum, but I pretty much am 99.9% counting that you will be able to move in with me."

"Okay, Scotty. What about my clothes and my school stuff? My laptop?" Allison hugged Scott closer.

"I will get Isaac and Derek to get everything for you. They will be quick, I'll give them some boxes or bags and pack everything into the bags/boxes while your family are out or are downstairs." Scott leaned his head down stopping running when he reached Isaac's car, letting Allison stand for herself and kissed her passionately and softly.

"Thank you Scott."

"It's fine Allison. Now let's get you away from here. Isaac?"

Allison and Scott climbed into the car, telling Isaac to drive over to Derek's house. They wanted to talk to Derek about getting the clothes and all of Allison's belongings.

"Derek, all of my belongings are at my house and I am not allowed to go and get them, will you get them for me?"

Derek nodded. "Allison, anything you need right now you will get. Do you want me to send them over to Scott's house?"

"Yes please."

"Isaac, Erica, you will come with me and Boyd keep an eye out on Scott and Allison please. I will get Stiles and Lydia to stay near each other, close to Scott's house. Then it's easy to keep an eye on all of them."

Allison nodded and took Scott's hands, walking towards her car and gets inside, as Scott walks around and gets in. Starting to drive towards Scott's house.

Later on Scott had been waiting for his mother to leave work and come home, so he could ask his mum if Allison could move in with them. Scott could just hear a noise as the door opens and Scott's mum walks inside the room. Allison is sat on the sofa next to Scott hugging into him. Scott's mum walks and looks around. "Hello Scott. Hello Allison."

"Hey Miss McCall."

"Melissa, please. Call me Melissa."

"Okay Melissa."

Scott looked at his mum and smiled weakly, "Mum, me and Allison have to ask you something. It's important and you need to have an open mind."

"Okay, Scott. What is it?"

"Allison's parents nearly forced her into an abortion, they wouldn't let her leave the clinic. I had to get her out of there. They said that they..." Biting his lip, looking at Allison trying to hide the gulit on his face. "Have disowned her. And they have kicked her out of the house."

Allison burst out into tears hugging Scott. "Is it okay Miss McCall if..." She couldn't finish the sentence she felt like she was been disrespectable towards Scott and his mother.

"Allison could move in with us."

Scott's mother nodded, "Yes, of course. But no funny-business you hear me."

Allison and Scott sighed with relief and hugged each other tightly and closely, as Scott kissed Allison's forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Allison, I am so sorry that this has happened. I know I hate the idea of being a grandma at my age, but I can't stop this from happening, it's already happened. What are you going to do about your clothes and everything?"

"Derek is bringing them over with Isaac and Erica. We thought it wasn't good to go in the house, especially not Allison."

Allison's mother nodded, "Okay Scott. Allison we have an spare room for you or if you need to be close to Scott for now, you can sleep on his bed and he will pull out his sofa bed." **(AN: Okay I know I don't think Scott has an Sofa bed but oh well.)**

Allison smiled, "Is it okay if I go to sleep now. It's been an horrible day."

"Yes sure baby." Scott helped her stand up and walked her into the bedroom. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you need to, while Derek brings over your stuff.

"Scott. Can I borrow a t-shirt please?"

"Yes, sure. Here you go angel. How's my little baby doing in there?" Allison smiled, as Scott passed her one of his t-shirts from his drawer.

"She or he is fine." Allison took of her t-shirt and trousers, putting Scott's t-shirt on and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow Allison was fast asleep. Scott chuckled, watching her sleep and laid in bed next to her, cuddling her into him. Her lips twitched into a big smile.

"I love you Allison."


	9. Chapter 9- Cravings And Appointments

Chapter Nine

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for your reviews; I am glad that you like the story so far. The chapters are getting longer, just as the story line grows more and more detailed information is needed. Thank you for been patient and taking your time to read my story. :)**

Allison looked at Scott and smiled, her waving mess of her hair laid all over his chest as she was hugging into his chest, just waking up. He smiled back, kissing her forehead. "Morning Beautiful." His voice gentle and soft, looking at her and gazing into her eyes, taking note of the way she looks, the way she dresses and the way she smiles. Everything about her draws him closer until their lips are touching passionately.

Allison giggled watching the way Scott moved, "You are in a very good mood this morning."

"Well, it's called waking up next to you."

"Well, I love waking up next to you." She smiled at him, her smile slowly faded away, sitting up she looked around the room for some water, realizing that she didn't bring any water to bed. She sat up, climbing out of bed. "Stay here. Okay?"

"Allison, what's wrong?" She ran towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her, before realizing that Scott had somehow sneaked into the room behind her. She kneeled on the floor, throwing up heavily into the toilet. "Oh." He ran up to her, rushing to pull her hair behind her, so she wouldn't throw up all over her hair.

A minute later, she stopped throwing up and turned to look at Scott, smiling weakly. "Thank you for this amazing gift of throwing up." She spoke sarcastically, kind of annoyed and upset that she had all the negatives of being pregnant.

"Hey, it wasn't just all me you know. You did do something too."

She giggled, making Scott chuckle too, "I think I need a shower. I stink." He started sniffing her, pulling her into his lap, looking into her eyes.

"You smell of me and you."

Looking at Scott, confused, her eyebrows creased and her smile faded. "What? I smell like you and me? What's that supposed to me?"

"You smell different, you smell like me. It's what happens when someone gets pregnant, it's a very small difference but it shows other wolves that you are mine and that you have my child inside you."

Allison nodded and giggled, "Oh, well that's good. Stop werewolves from coming close to me, warn them off."

Scott chuckled, "Sorry. It's a werewolf thing."

Allison smiled a little tiredly grumpy, "Well, I am going to take a shower and brush my teeth."

Scott smiled, looking into her eyes. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Hmm... Sure."

Scott nodded, "What do you want for breakfast Al?"

"Hmm... Pickles and Ice-cream."

Scott's eyebrows creased, he bit his lip, "Really? That kind of sounds disgusting."

"Yeah, I want pickles and ice-cream. That's if you have any in?"

Scott chuckled, "Okay babe. I will go see if we have." Scott walked out of the bathroom, into his bedroom looking at the boxes around the room, he realized that Derek must have left them. He slowly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Hey mum, have we got any pickles and ice-cream?"

"Scott? Pickles and ice-cream?" She seemed confused, looking at Scott.

"It's for Allison." She smiled, confusion suddenly wearing off, her nurse thinking mode going off in her mind.

"It's her cravings. Her pregnancy cravings. I think we have some pickles in the fridge, but we don't have any ice-cream. Sorry. If I was you I would go out to the shops and get her some."

"Okay Mum. I will get some ice-cream later." Walking back to the bedroom, just as Allison is getting changed. "I am sorry baby, we don't have any ice-cream, you want something else?"

Allison's face dropped and she looked devastated. "Oh, I just really wanted some. Erm... I will be fine for now anyway. I wasn't that hungry."

Scott walked over to Allison, trying to not look at her slightly enlarged breasts and look in her eyes. "Babe, if you wanted some ice-cream I will go and get some from the shop. Remember you have to start eating better, you are not alone now. You have to start looking out for you and our baby." He put his hand on her stomach, smiling.

Allison quickly, pulled his hand away. "Babe, please don't touch my stomach. And I will have something in an hour or so. Just not hungry yet."

"Okay baby. We need to talk to Dr Deaton. Do you want me to phone him and get us an appointment with him?"

She smiled, nodding as she finished getting changed. "Please, babe."

"Okay." As he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and rang Deaton, Allison watched Scott's half of the conversation.

"_Hello, Scott."_

_"Deaton, we need to talk. Can I book an appointment with you for Allison?"_

"_Oh yes of course. I have an appointment slot free for tonight, Derek told me to keep an appointment free for you."_

"_Okay, we will take it. Why has Derek talked to you?"_

"_He told me about the pregnancy and he wanted to make sure you could have an appointment when you needed it."_

"_Okay, What time is the appointment?"_

"_Meet at the clinic at 5pm."_

"_Okay will be there. Thanks Deaton."_

As Scott put the phone down, looking at Allison. "There is an appointment free at 5pm tonight. Is that okay with you? I could re-arrange it."

"No, that's perfect Scott." Running over to Scott, kissing his lips passionately. "I love you Scott, forever and Always."

"I love you too. All of you, you and the baby."

Allison giggled remembering when she first started to love the baby, as much as she loved Scott. "I love the baby too."

From somewhere else is the house, Scott's mum calls out, "Scott. I am off to the supermarket for the essentials is there anything else you want?"

Scott smiles and shouts back, looking at Allison for anything added to the list, as she nodded, he replied, "No, just ice-cream."

~#~

Melissa arrived at her destination, but it wasn't the destination that she told Scott. Yes, she didn't lie, because she was going to go to the supermarket after wards, but she wanted to take a pit-stop along the way. She wanted to ask the Argents a question; she wanted to talk to them about how they chucked Allison out. Of course she was okay with Allison moving in, but it wasn't the best for Allison. Allison had lost her parents over this and she wanted Allison to keep her parents. Melissa knew the implications it had on her family, when she lost touch with her mother and father. It was devastating and didn't help her when it came to giving birth to Scott.

She got out of the car, walked towards the door and knocked. She knocked twice no answer until she heard footsteps, loud footsteps, the only sound high heels could make. The door swung open, leaving an annoyed Mrs Argent stood looking at Melissa. "Hello Mrs Argent. I just wanted to have a quick word about Allison."

"Melissa, is it? I am sorry but I don't know an Allison. The only Allison I know got pregnant and died." Melissa felt hurt inside, her stomach twisted at the words that a mother spoke about her own daughter.

"Oh. I should go then. But your daughter is still alive and she needs you. I know you were only trying to protect your daughter, but you are hurting her when she needs you. Your daughter is an remarkable teenager and yes, I agree she shouldn't have gotten pregnant but you need to support her-"

Mrs Argent had heard enough, telling her how to look after her daughter. "How dare you tell me how to live my life? Allison is not Argent anymore. Your son took that away from her. If she hadn't have gotten pregnant in the first place then she would be or if she took the injection like I tried to tell her to do. Then she would still be Argent but, she didn't. Now leave." Slamming the door behind her, Melissa was left angry and staring at the door.

"You nearly forced her into an abortion. You are the worst mother alive!" Walking away and getting in the car, slamming the door behind her. Driving straight to the supermarket, buying all the items that she needed before getting in the house. Her heart was racing fast and her face was red as a tomato, filled with anger no rage. She walked into the room, seeing Allison and Scott.

As soon as Scott saw her, he became worried. "Mum, what happened?"

"Nothing, Son. Just tired."

"Mum, you look really really angry. Worse than when you found out Allison was pregnant. What is wrong?"

"I went to see Allison's parents."

Allison stood up and looked at Melissa, her voice an almost whisper, "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't lose your family Allison."

"Well, they have gone anyway. You have just angered them even more."

"Mum, what did you say to them?"

"Nothing. I just told them that they needed to speak to Allison and not abandon her when she needs them the most."

"Oh. What did they say?"

"Nothing, they just slammed the door in my face."

"Oh."

~#~

Allison and Scott had arrived for their first appointment with Deaton. Derek was standing there, watching everything with his arms crossed, making sure everything went ok. Deaton spoke up as they arrived. "Allison, Scott. Come with me." As they walked through the door into the room, "Allison would you take a seat on the bed please." Allison nodded and climbed on, by the helping hand of Scott.

"Well, I bought an ultrasound machine from your mother Scott. She said that they had one for sale, as they had bought an extra one. I bought it for Allison, so she didn't have to go to the hospital."

"Thank you Deaton. You didn't have to."

"It's fine Allison. Now let's take an ultrasound and find out how this baby is doing." Scott held Allison's hand as she lifted her shirt up a little bit. "Can you pull down your trousers a little bit; I need to get the whole of your stomach." She moved her trousers down slightly, so Deaton had just enough space for the test.

"Thank you Allison. Now this might be slightly cold." Deaton squeezed a little bit of gel onto her stomach. "This is a little bit of gel; it will help us see the baby better." Allison squirmed slightly, as the coldness of the gel made her shiver slightly.

"Oh, that's freezing." Scott and Deaton chuckled, after seeing how Allison wasn't happy at them chuckling, they both stopped.

"Sorry."

Deaton looked at Allison and put the ultrasound scanner to her stomach, looking on the screen, he kept moving the scanner until a little blip; a little dot appeared on the screen. It was roughly half an inch long.

Allison looked at the screen and started to cry. She bites her lip softly, wiping her tears with her other hand. Scott looked at the screen and his eyes water. "Sorry." He smiled in wonder, looking at the screen and then Allison's belly. "I love you Allison."

"I love you Scott." Scott moves close and kisses her lips passionately and looks into her eyes, as Allison kisses his lips passionately back. They eyes brighten with the amount of love that is going through their bodies, from their hearts to their brain and back.

Derek was almost completely forgotten until her voiced his opinions, as he smelled their love pulsing through the air. "Scott. Please, stop before you get any further. I don't want to see you or Allison fully naked thank you very much."

Allison giggled nervously, feeling embarrassed, her cheeks became as red as Melissa's was earlier. She looked at Scott, as Scott chuckled, pulling apart from her. "Sorry Derek."

"It's fine."

"Allison, I am going to put you on prenatal tablets, I bought them earlier in case you needed them." Deaton, put the scanner away, printing a picture out, picking up the prenatal tablets and some paper towels. Walking over to Allison, he smiled and passed her the tablets. "Scott, Allison, I thought you would like to take a picture of the ultrasound with you." Passing the picture to Scott along with the paper towels. Scott smiled, taking the picture and putting it in his pocket as he cleaned up the gel from Allison's stomach. "I would like you both to come back in a month, so I can keep an eye on the baby."

Scott and Allison smiled, waving at Deaton, "Thank you. I will call you soon or get Scott to book an appointment when he is working with you."

~#~

Scott took Allison home to smell some food cooking in the oven, a Sunday dinner, even though it's only Friday, it smells nice and probably looks nice anyway. Scott looked at Allison and smiled, "Sunday Dinner, my mum's best meal ever."

Allison smiles and thinks, _'My mum's Sunday Dinners was the best too.'_ Allison's face drops, looking at Scott and her eyes start to water, before Scott could realise that she was going to cry, she stopped herself. Allison walked into the kitchen, to see Melissa sitting at the Kitchen table, Allison's and Scott's food next to her. "Hello Miss McCall, you really didn't have to make me tea, I would have gone and bought something."

"No, no. It's fine Allison. Since you have moved in, I might as well make a little extra and plus, I always have extra when I make Sunday Dinner. Stiles always comes round and has some food too. So it's not like I am doing any different from normal."

"Well, I think it looks amazing."

Scott smiles, pulling a chair out for Allison; she sits down and smiles at Scott. Scott goes and takes a seat opposite Allison. "Thanks Mum. I have something for you."

"You're welcome. What is it Scott? Scott smiled, passing her an extra copy of Allison's ultrasound. As soon as Melissa saw it she smiled, overwhelmed and her eyes started to water. "Sorry. I'm just so happy."

~#~

"Allison." Scott whispers next to her, pulling her closer to him. "We have the place to ourselves for a while..."

Allison bites her lip softly as she gets pulled into Scott's arms. "I know." She whispers back.

They both look into each other's eyes smirking, as Scott kisses her lips, her neck, her cheek back to her neck. Allison giggles, moaning softly pushing Allison against his bedroom door, softly nipping at her neck. "I love you Allison."

"I love you too Scott. I love you more than words can describe." She smiles looking into his eyes, starting to take his top off. He grins and helps her take his top off. While kissing her passionately on the lips, he slowly unbuttoned her top and slid it off of her shoulders, watching it drift softly to the floor.

"You're so hot and your boobs are getting a tiny bit bigger." Allison giggled slightly, biting her bottom lip, a little nervously.

"Yeah and they are getting sore, so no playing with them."

Scott chuckled, "Okay. I don't play with them anyway."

Allison bit her lip a little more nervously, closing her eyes. "Erm... babe. Can I go to the bathroom before we go any further?"

Scott looked at Allison confused and with worry. "What's wrong babe?"

"I think I may have dribbled a little."

Scott looked at Allison and smiled, kissing her lips. "It's okay babe. Take as long as you want. I'll be here. It's only part of the pregnancy you know?"

"I know, but it's embarrassing." Her eyes are closed and looking down, biting her lip.

"Hey, When you are carrying my child in your stomach, nothing you do is embarrassing to me." He slowly kissed her lips and then pulled back.


	10. Chapter 10- Parental Instincts and Worry

Chapter Ten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for been patient and taking your time to read my story. Hope you like the next chapter, it has taken a while to write it, my laptop broke and I lost my plans for the story. Had to rethink about it all and I am now using my computer. :)**

Allison looked at Scott, "Baby, I can't go to school today. Not like this. Look at the state of me. I can't stop throwing up for 5 minutes. I feel horrible." Her voice seemed almost like she was shouting at him, she couldn't cope with any arguments today of all days. For the past few hours her stomach wouldn't let any food whatsoever down. She was not having a good day and it was only 7:30am. Allison was not impressed at all.

"Babe... Calm down. It's fine." Scott was worried about Allison, but he knew he had to go to school, Allison said earlier that she didn't want him to miss any days off of school because she was pregnant. She didn't want anybodies education to be ruined because she was too sick with morning sickness. "You will be fine, I promise. This is only natural."

"Allison! Do you want me to ring school and tell them that you have a stomach bug or something?" Melissa's voice rung out as she stepped into the room to see the loved up couple looking into each other's eyes, talking, almost arguing.

"Yes, please." She sighed heavily, sitting down closing her eyes. "Oh no... Not again." She stood up and rushed out of the bedroom to the bathroom and sat down, throwing up into the toilet.

"Mum, can you make sure Allison is okay, while I am at School?" Scott sighed, watching his mum as she dialled the school's number.

"I can't sweetie I have to work." As she walked away before he could say anything else, he heard Derek outside the house. His werewolf hearing working, without even realising that he was listening to everything around the outside of the house.

"It's fine Scott. I will look after her. I won't let anyone close to her unless it's you, your mum, the pack, Stiles and Lydia. Is that okay with you?"

Scott smiled whispering, "Thanks Derek. And that's way fine by me."

-#-

"Okay babe. Are you sure you are going to be okay? I am going to school now." Scott was so worried that he hadn't realised that he had asked the question three times in the space of an hour. Allison knew that he was worried and wanted to make sure that he calmed down.

"I'm going to be fine. Derek's here remember!." Allison nodded to Derek who was sat on the sofa in Scott's bedroom.

"Of Course I remember. But I will miss you and worry about you all day." Scott added with a smile.

"I know babe. I will miss you too. I love you." She looked at him and smiled, before kissing his cheek and prodding his chest to make him leave.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her forehead as he rushed out the door on his way to school. Stiles was waiting outside the house in his jeep as Scott jumped out of the front door and ran to his friend.

"How's Allison?"

"She's fine. Not coming into School today, morning sickness." He smiled, putting his seat belt on, looking at his best friend.

"It's getting worse?" Stiles was confused.

"Yeah." Nodding in agreement. "Defiantly worse. She can't even sit still for 5 minutes without throwing up."

"Whoa man, I am feel so sorry for you."

"It's fine dude. It's part of the pregnancy. Derek's looking after her while I am at school."

As they pulled up at School and got out they saw Lydia waiting by the school gates, waiting for them. She walked up to them and smiled, "Hey, How's Ally?"

Scott smiled, "She's fine, just got really bad morning sickness."

"Oh, well." Lydia spoke with a sigh. "I think that we should help cheer her up then. What do you think?"

"How are we going to do that?" Scott smiled, getting excited, "She really needs something to cheer up with everything that is going on."

"With a movie."

"A movie?" Scott was confused, how could a movie cheer up a sick person?

"Depends which one, I don't want to watch a soppy romance." Stiles was always the one to speak up his thoughts, no matter how ridiculous they sounded.

"Stiles! We don't have to watch a romance. We can watch anything Allison wants."

"I like that idea, straight after school then?"

"Allison better not choose a rubbish movie."

~#~

Allison was bent over the toilet, throwing up, while Derek was rubbing her back. "Derek… Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are my friend and your carrying my werewolf brothers baby."

"But my family tried to kill your kind. My auntie killed your family. What makes me any different?" Allison's eyes filled with tears at the memory of her aunties death and what her auntie forced her to see.

Derek smiled, "Because you are not like your family, you only tried to kill me once and that was because of your auntie. You didn't know about the fire years ago and you have done a lot since them. Allison, you're my friend, now stop thinking that you will change my mind and make me think that you're a bad person, because that will never happen."

"Thanks." Allison sniffled with a little laugh. "It's just my emotions are all over the place."

"I know Allison." He rubbed her back and helped her stand up, flushing the toilet behind her and wiping her lips with a tissue. "Let's get you cleaned up. In a day or two your sickness should have stopped and you will be able to keep your food down, but you still need to eat now. For the baby's sake too."

Allison nodded, "Okay Derek. I can't believe you are helping me still. How do you know about all the baby stuff?"

Derek bit his lip, trying to keep his tears back, "I helped my mum with my sister's pregnancy."

Allison nodded and looked at him, "I'm sorry I should I have known."

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine."

"No, Derek. I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Even pregnant I should have known better not to have asked that question."

"Allison, it's fine." He held her hands and looked at her. "Don't worry honestly, I am fine." He chuckled.

~#~

At School he could tell that Isaac, Boyd and Erica were watching him, without even having to turn around and look. He could feel their gaze on every move he took and listening to every word he said.

Isaac walked past him on his way to his locker, when Scott grabbed his arm. "What are you trying to do Isaac? Why are you and everyone watching me?"

"We are just making sure you and everyone is okay. The Alphas are about you know."

"Isaac, just, Just, **_LEAVE ME ALONE_**. I'm _sick_ of **_you staring_** at me**_, listening to every word_** that I say. _You are_ **_always_** around, making me feel like I'm in **_prison_**. STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT." Scott ran outside of school, running towards his car, before driving home just slightly speeding. He looked around and checked that no cops were around and pulled up at home, running through the front door and seeing Allison hugging Derek. He stepped back and sighed relief. "I'm sorry baby. I really couldn't stay away."

Allison giggled and pulled away from Derek and ran up to him, hugging him. "It's fine baby. I am fine."

Derek spoke up, "It's your parental instincts, you feel attached to the baby and you want to protect her. You feel that you aren't protecting her when your apart from her."

Scott smiled, looking at Allison, "Wow. That's exactly how I feel."

Allison smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you babe."

"I love you too. And the gang are coming around to watch a movie, try and cheer you up. Stiles doesn't want to watch a soppy romance though." Scott chuckled, which made Allison and Derek laugh.

"Aww, thanks. You are amazing."

"Your appointment is in a couple of hours and the house needs tidying you a little bit. Why don't you two sit down and talk, while I get the house tidy."

"Wow, Derek cheers man."

"Your welcome. You need to talk anyway. What movie do you want to watch? I will go and get you it from the stores."

"Hmm.. The notebook."

Scott chuckled, remembering what Stiles said earlier, "wow, I think Stiles going to have fun."

~#~

Derek went around cleaning the room, making sure the cushions were neat and the room vacuumed. He cleaned the dishes and put them away, he even cleaned the bathroom. The house was all tidy, his fatherly instincts for Scott kicking in, making sure everything was perfect. He ran to the stores and bought the notebook before heading back to Scott's. He could smell hunger off of Allison and started to cook dinner for everyone, lamb with roasted potatoes, cauliflower cheese and sweet corn, his best meal.

He stood over the pan, stirring the food, when Scott and Allison walked in. "What are you doing?"

"I could smell the hunger off of Allison and decided to make her some food. She hasn't really eaten today at all."

Scott looked at Allison, shocked and worried, "Allison you should have told me, I would have made some food. Why haven't you been eating."

Allison was nervous, she was biting her finger nails when she finally spoke up minutes later, Scott was a mess, his face was extremely worried. "I couldn't keep any food down and I didn't want to throw up anymore. I'm sorry Scott."

"It's fine. You should have told me, I could have helped you."

"I know, I didn't want to worry you like you are now. I am sorry."

"It's okay." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Derek's made you something now, you should eat it before we go to the check up."

~#~

"Allison, will you lay down on the bed please?" Allison nodded at Dr Deaton and laid down, holding Scott's hand, smiling. "Thank you." He walked up to her with the equipment; sonogram, gel, blood pressure monitor etc. He smiled, pulling her top up, looking into her eyes for a second. "This might be a little cold." He squeezed the gel onto her stomach and put the sonogram monitor on her stomach, rubbing it around, looking on the screen, before spotting the baby and smiling. "There it is. Your baby."

"Can you tell the sex yet?"

"No it will be a couple more weeks before you can tell."

"Wait a second…" Deaton moved the monitor around a little more and found something unexpected.

Scott and Allison grew a little anxious, "What, What is it?" Allison's heart started to race, looking between Scott, Deaton and her stomach, Scott could hear her heart race and holded her hand, rubbing her arm softly.


	11. Chapter 11- Tears and Laughter

Chapter Eleven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you like this chapter and read more. I am shocked about the 30 followers, thank you guys. Keep reviewing :)**

Deaton chuckled to himself, "I can't believe this."

Allison looked at Deaton and looked shocked, "Why are you laughing? What's going on?"

"You're baby is developing fast. Every minute you are sat here, it's growing a little." Allison and Scott laughed with relief, holding each others hands tightly.

"Well, I am a werewolf."

Everyone laughed, Allison was crying as Scott started to kiss her face with excitement. "Look at your belly, your showing Ally."

"I'm getting fat."

"No, You're not. Your carrying our baby."

"You're having a baby girl. Congratulations."

~#~

Elsewhere in Beacon Hills, a young girl is at the hospital, she had been feeling sick for the past three months, she thought that it was a illness, but she realised that it must be something else. She is in a private room with Miss McCall.

"You are three months pregnant."

"What? Really? Oh my god." The girl burst out crying and held her head in her hands, with Melissa rubbing her back softly. "I just thought I was been sick."

"It's going to be okay. A couple of people your age are pregnant."

"Really? And do they have strict parents too?"

"Some of them do."

She smiled a little and looks down nervously. "But my parents are different."

Her eyes started to water as she walked up stairs, her dad would hit her if she ran and 'teach her another lesson.' She went inside her room and closed the door behind her, opening her work and starting to do her work. She realised that her chemistry partner was Isaac and the assignment was to be done together. She took her work and walked downstairs. "Dad, I have to go to the library and meet Isaac for my chemistry work. Is that okay?"

"You expect me to let you go out and leave this house with a boy. I shall ring the school and get your partner changed to maybe Lydia. You are most defiantly not working with a boy. If I see you leave this house at all even for five minutes just to meet this boy, you will be taught a long and hard lesson. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly, muttering under her breath, "Yes Dad."

Her father roared in anger, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She spoke with more volume, "Yes, I understand Dad."

"Right. Now go and do some more work."

_I don't have anymore work to do. What am I going to do? I have an assignment due next week, I have already let him down earlier today. I can't let him down again, he might turn against me and decide not help me gain better grades. _"I have an assignment with Lydia for my English work. I will call her and meet up with her to work on it."

"As long as your home at 6pm. I hope tea will be ready for 7pm. If your not home, you know what will happen, if tea is a minute late. Woo betide you."

"Okay Dad."

~#~

Allison and Scott have just sat down after greeting their guests. "I have decided an old-time favourite movie of mine, The Notebook." Scott, Allison and Lydia laughed. "Sorry Stiles. I don't want to annoy you with a soppy romantic film, you are free to leave if you want."

"I'm here to cheer you up and this is what I do. Even if I have to watch films with your bad taste."

"Oh come on Stiles, you love it really." Lydia giggled, hugging into him.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. Whatever." He hugged Lydia close and took a deep breath as the film began.

Everyone was enticed in the movie, watching it and not getting distracted by the noise of Derek and the werewolf pack joining them, sitting down on the floor, watching it, and trying to get into the movie.

At the very end, everyone looked around after hearing a muffled sound. "Who's crying?" Scott turned on the lights and saw Stiles covering his face, sobbing hard. Everyone laughed. "Really Stiles? I thought you hated soppy romance films?"

The crowd of people left the house, smirking and teasing Stiles. "Thank you guys for trying to cheer me up, it really did cheer me up. I love you guys. Come again soon."

"Oh We defiantly will." Lydia smirked, walking towards the car, helping Stiles into the passenger seat. "Maybe you should get into the back seat, since your such a baby."

"No. No way."

"Oh. I love you Stiles."

"I know you do. And I love you too." Kisses her on the cheek, before climbing into the car and watching Lydia as she walked around to the drivers seat and drove off.


End file.
